


Nobody aches just to hold you//Like the way I do....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky argue in a hotel room... until they don't





	Nobody aches just to hold you//Like the way I do....

“Dammit Becky you promised...”

Charlotte has waited until they are alone, locked into a hotel room where nobody can see or hear them, even if she’s yelling... She’s definitely yelling right now. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Lana? You want to attack LANA of all people?”

“I...”

“You know she cried on me... don’t you? You broke her... not just emotionally either... how damn hard did you throw her?”

“I...”

Becky’s sigh is soft, her eyes closing even as she sinks onto the twin bed she’d already laid claim to. 

“I didn’t know I’d... I thought she was...”

“Well she wasn’t. You idiot.”

“She was fine... when I left.”

“No. She wasn’t. Not emotionally, you tormented her Bex.... Badly.”

“What?”

Becky’s voice is rough.

“With a few taunts?”

“Do you actually know what happened in Milwaukee? No? Why didn’t you think to ask...”

“I... dammit Charlotte.”

Becky snaps finally, rising, her voice loud and angry. 

“You aren’t a saint either...”

“I DIDN’T USE AIDEN PUNCHING YOU AGAINST YOU, DID I?”

Charlotte’s anger pours out of her. A near scream of frustration. 

“He did WHAT?”

Becky is staring now, her voice cracking. 

“Fuck... does creative know?”

“Yeah, except they want us to hate Aiden now...”

Charlotte sighs, sinking onto her own bed, staring at Becky in silence for a minute before muttering a quiet curse and turning her back, curling into herself. 

“Char?”

Becky moves around the bed now, kneeling at Charlotte’s side. 

“You know I’d never...??”

Charlotte sighs. 

“Yeah... yeah I know...”

She mutters the words, turning to face Becky, hating how choked up she felt. 

“I just... I miss you... I miss us...”

Becky sighs, palming her head into her hands, her voice rough. 

“Don’t make me cry Lass...”

Charlotte laughs softly, tugging Becky’s hands down to kiss her lightly, her voice soft.

“Just come here...”


End file.
